


迷迭香

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 伍总对简大经纪的一见钟情。
Relationships: Chen Sixu/Ma Jiaqi, Wu Yang/Jian Qi





	迷迭香

简亓加完班已经很晚了。

他一工作起来就忘了时间，宇宙界限也并不明显，整个世界像是被一盆热水浇熄的水墨画，顺着荒凉的纸张纹理摸上去还有残忍的余温。手机也没电了，不知道又有多少消息和未接来电等着他处理，他的私人时间总是被压榨，到最后工作成了他生活中比情人还难以割舍的一部分，被刻在骨头上流动在血液里，以至于简亓走出电梯的时候还恍惚了一下。

深度发觉。

这个地方是多少人梦寐以求的，而如今他的地位又是多少人虎视眈眈的。今时不同往日，现在他是深度发觉的王牌经纪人，娱乐圈的笑面虎，很多人都忌惮他。

简亓在圈子里混久了，也就麻木了。

最初一切都很困难，他带着程以鑫举步维艰，甚至到了两个人合吃一碗泡面的地步。有的时候要陪酒，他就对着一堆肥头大耳的老板笑，他自己长得不错，少不了被占便宜，只能忍着，打碎了牙齿和着血肉往下咽。

日子太苦了，一睁眼想的是如何活下去。看不到未来，也不知道坚持还有什么意义。简亓不甘心，很多事他做不了。

后来呢，抓住了一点机会就咬牙往上爬。下流的手段被用得轻车熟路，他也不记得自己从什么时候开始变成了自己最讨厌的那种人。世故、圆滑、虚伪，还有很多，都在推杯换盏间模糊了，他疲惫、倦怠，但是他必须扛下来。

十年很快就过去，也不过几句话就是当下，简亓也终于成为了笑面虎。那个他人眼里吃人不吐骨头、无坚不摧的笑面虎。

可惜笑面虎很少真正地开心过。

要说简亓这辈子最感谢的人，抛去生他养他的父母，还有两个人。

一是他的二叔。让他一夜之间长大，夺去了他所有的二叔。要不是这位二叔，他也不可能有今天的果敢狠绝。

二就是伍扬。

对，伍扬，他的老板，深度发觉老总，伍扬。外人看来，他们之间就是普通的上下级关系，撑死了算朋友——实际上交集也少的可怜，似乎止步于朋友圈的点赞。可简亓朋友圈发的少，多是艺人的活动，伍扬基本不发，于是两人也没什么交流了。

其实很少有人知道，伍扬算是救了他一命。十年前一次应酬，喝得不省人事醉倒在路边的简亓被伍扬捡到，然后伍扬把他挖到了深度发觉来。

伍扬说自己是个爱音乐的人，他也欣赏对音乐有着热爱的人，可惜简亓虽然是知名音乐学院毕业，但对音乐的热忱早就被生活消磨得一点不剩。就算这样，伍扬还是愿意收留他。

说收留还是有点抬举他了。深度发觉是什么地方，他从前想都不敢想。在深度发觉，他有更大的发展空间，简亓知道自己是个很幸运的人，命运从来不会把他逼入绝境。只是再怎么说，伍扬本质上还是一个商人，那时的他毫无价值，至少表面上看来，只是个满腔热血但是本事不大的落魄经纪人罢了，而伍扬，已经是在娱乐圈叱咤风云的大人物，伍扬到底为什么会做亏本买卖？

本质上简亓对伍扬还是有点敬畏。这种敬畏不是来自年龄或者履历，而是伍扬从内而外散发出的一种气质。不是随意潇洒、不问公事的气质，而是一种超脱的释然，简亓知道，伍扬根本不是外界口中所说的所谓“佛系总裁”，他不在意，是因为没必要。能做到如今这个地步，伍扬没有那么简单。

然后就在停车场遇到了。

伍扬走路没有声音，穿着很休闲的格子衬衫，看到他随意招手算是打招呼。简亓讶异于伍扬这个点了还在公司，不符合他一贯的作风。老板的身影很快堙没在一片巨大的黑暗之中，简亓开着车出了停车场，车外的C市还在灯红酒绿，每分每秒有多少人来到这座城市，又有多少人离开，年轻的面容还是鲜活具有张力，但是一颗心早已千疮百孔。

醉生梦死。

其实也很荒唐。

车子在半路抛锚简亓没有想到，最糟糕的是这个时候开始下雨，简亓无比怀念被他落在办公室的那把黑色长柄伞，简亓有些狼狈地被困在车内躲雨。

熟悉的车牌号在眼前晃了晃，深度发觉董事长有很多辆车，廉价的、昂贵的，各种颜色、各种牌子，应有尽有，但无一例外车牌号都要以WY开头，还是连号，在公司里经常能听到传言说伍扬迷信，简亓都只是一笑而过。

今天是比较低调的宝马，车里点了什么香，淡淡的很好闻，让入侵者很容易就卸下了防备，简亓甚至难得的有些依赖起来。

简亓系好安全带，忽然问，伍总当初为什么要帮我呢？

这样到底突兀，伍扬愣了一下，随即明白他在讲什么。夜色在这时候达到了鼎盛的美艳，如果有人愿意透过被透明的雨水切割了的车窗向外看去，影影幢幢的路灯像是千万只眼睛，那是此刻天上暂时消失的星星。

伍扬说，我说我对你一见钟情你信吗？

简亓笑，没想到伍总还这么浪漫。

伍扬就有些无奈又有些可惜地说，你看，我说实话你也不信。

问题就轻而易举地被糊弄过去，简亓想自己怎么又开始在意这种无关紧要的小事了。但他毕竟失言在先，伍扬或许只是顺水推舟开了个略显轻浮的玩笑，他怎能当真。

他当然不会当真。只是迷惑就此搁浅，情愫也深埋难解，只有车里放着的王菲的碟勉强令他理智回流，乐坛歌后用清冷勾人的声线轻轻唱着：“我愿意为你/我愿意为你/我愿意为你被放逐天际/只要你真心拿爱与我回应/我什么都愿意/什么都愿意为你……”*

“简亓啊。”

路口遇到红灯的时候伍扬突然喊他，简亓“嗯？”了一声，对面明晃晃的车灯在眼前闪了一下，简亓听到伍扬似乎很轻地叹了口气，说：“没事，就叫叫你。”

简亓当然不会相信是“没事”这么简单，但是要让他说出原因，他又不知道了。伍扬是很会迂回打太极的人，他要是想装糊涂简亓也懒得再去周旋，但是那股不知名的香简直深入骨髓，像并不烈性但足够令人上瘾的麻醉剂，简亓居然迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

被伍扬叫醒的时候简亓像是从一场十分漫长的梦境中恍然醒来，实际上他并没有做梦，频频的失态使他有些懊恼，他道了谢就想走，却被伍扬拉住了袖子。

黑色的伞递过来，普普通通简单大方的款式，倒是很像他自己的那把。

伍扬说：“路上小心。”

然而这已经是他公寓的门口了。

等到回了家，暖黄色的落地灯一开，简亓又鬼使神差地从窗口看去，楼下伍扬的车还停在那里，银灰色的车身在黑暗中格外显眼，灰白的烟雾丝丝缕缕从半降的车窗里飘了出来，微弱的点点火光不合时宜地绽放着。距离有点远，但那只手夹着烟的姿势太过熟悉，简亓想象了一下此时可能出现在伍扬脸上的他人绝对难以置信的忧郁神情，觉得他或许并没有从那个不存在的梦里清醒过来。

伍扬很少抽烟，一是他养生，二是他也着实没有抽烟的理由。他不用借尼古丁麻痹自己，能让他烦恼忧愁的东西实在少之又少。简亓工作时偶尔抽一两根，伍扬有回看到了，竟然从兜里摸了颗糖给他。简亓那时还半开玩笑般说伍总您这是把我当小孩看待呢，伍扬说在我眼里你可不就是个孩子嘛。

原来他也有温柔攻略。

那他现在为什么抽烟呢？

简亓来不及思考，他的身体不受大脑控制，稀里糊涂地就下楼了。

银灰色宝马的车窗又摇了上去，简亓敲了两下，爬满雨水的车窗缓慢地降下来，伍扬挑了挑眉，不明就里地看着他。

简亓忽然有一种伍扬蓄谋已久的感觉。他没有被算计的愤怒，他只是快速感慨了一下伍扬到底是伍扬，相比起来自己还是幼稚。

可是小孩子就该幼稚，不然如何得到糖果？

于是他说出了这个再普通不过的夜晚里应该算是第一句真诚的话。

“伍总要不要上去坐坐？”

伍扬点头微笑，他下车，从简亓手里极其自然地接过伞，路灯下两人的影子重叠在一起。

无关紧要吗？谁又说得准呢。

END

*王菲《我愿意》


End file.
